The Treble with Treble Makers
by I'mWickedThroughAndThrough
Summary: Beca is late for rehearsal because of a certain someone...and all of the Bellas find out EXACTLY why she was late. I don't want to give too much of a description for fear of ruining the story! One-shot.


**First Pitch Perfect story! YAY! This wasn't what I originally had planned for my first story, but oh well. Got this idea from a shirt i have coming in the mail. If you want to see it, I'll attach a link to a photo on my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

10:12 A.M.

I blinked at the clock.

10:12 A.M!?

"Fuck!" I yelled, jumping out of bed and racing around the room pulling on clothes at an astounding pace. Bellas practice had started twelve minutes ago, and I had somehow slept through my alarm. Wait. No. This wasn't a surprise. I forgot to set my alarm.

Damn that man.

 _Gosh, I have no idea what time it is. Maybe 11? 12? Who cares? We just crashed through my dorm room door and Jesse has me pressed against the wall, kissing my neck and tearing sounds from my throat I swore I'd never make. Thank God I have a single room. I kick the door closed and drag him over to my bed, throwing him roughly onto it before straddling him. It started out all coy smiles and sidewards glances, and soon we could barely keep our hands off each other. I kissed him fiercely, shoving my tongue into his mouth, as he grabbed my ass and ground against me. God, this friction is delicious. But I need more. I pause and pull my shirt over my head, and he does the same. I bend down and rip his belt buckle open, freeing his hardened member and I smile..._

"Beca?" Jesse mumbles from the bed. "What's the rush babe?"

"Bellas practice! I'm late because YOU made me forget to set my fucking alarm!"

"You weren't complaining last night," he deadpanned, rolling over in my bed. I threw his pants at him. "Hey!"

"Shut up." I had my jeans buttoned, hair brushed, and shoes on in minutes. 10:15 A.M. "Go back to sleep," I tell him. "I'll be back in an hour or so." I grab my student ID and keys and stalk out the door.

* * *

" _More," I tell him, and he thrusts his length into me. I sharply suck in a breath as I adjust to him. I love his size. I'm a lucky girl. "Don't hold back, Becs," he whispers to me. "Say my name." I yell out his name as he goes particularly deep, hitting all the right spots inside me. "Almost there," I tell him, and he reaches between us to rub at that little bundle of nerves he knows will send me flying. "Oh, Jesse!" I cry as I reach my peak, and I feel him falling with me, spilling into me with every thrust. I will never tire of this..._

Damn that man.

Last night keeps replaying in my head as I make the trek across campus to our practice space. Yes, it was amazing and sexy and hot, but he made me late for practice. And I'm supposed to be captain. He'll pay for this later.

It's 10:25 A.M. When I finally burst through the doors of the practice room. Chloe had been leading practice in my absence. The girls all stop singing as soon as I enter the room. "Sorry I'm late guys... My alarm didn't go off so I overslept..."

"Slept! I bet you didn't sleep at all!" Stacie cried, and the girls all erupt in a fit of laughter.

"No wonder shawshank's walking funny!" Fat Amy added, clutching her stomach and gasping for air.

All the girls in the room doubled over in laughter all over again.

"Guys, what's so funny?" I ask, thoroughly confused at how my tardiness is so amusing.

"Tell us, Beca, did you get Treble-boned last night?" Chloe asked me.

I crossed my arms defensively over my chest. "Of course not. You know there's no fraternizing with the enemy," I answer, trying to keep my cool in light of the situation at hand. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because it's written all over your face!" Cynthia Rose called out above the laughter.

"And your shirt!" Stacie added.

I unfold my arms to look down at my wardrobe. Son of a bitch. He really is in for it when I get back. What do I see? Not my own maroon Bella's tee shirt that I was wearing the night before, but Jesse's over-sized Treblemakers tee shirt. I must have grabbed the wrong one in my haste this morning.

"Guys..." I don't even know where to begin. Officially, the "no sex with Treblemakers" rule was lifted when I became captain, but it was still a running joke among the girls. But most importantly, Jesse and I had decided to keep our relationship on the down low for the first couple of months. We were both high profile on campus, especially among our a capella groups, and we didn't want everyone knowing about us just yet. But clearly we were outed.

"Don't worry, Beca," Chloe tried to console me, probably because the look on my face was less than stoked that they now knew about this. "We all saw this coming between you and Jesse. How long has it been?"

"About two months," I murmur to her, not wanting everyone to hear.

"Who called two months ago?" Chloe called out, much to my horror.

"YES!" Fat Amy cried. "Pay up, aca-bitches!" Everyone began digging in their pockets for money.

"Seriously guys? You took BETS!?" I asked, mortified.

"Yes, and thanks to you, flat butt, I just earned $100," Amy answered.

COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!?

"Hey Bec, you left your phone..." I whip around to see Jesse holding out my phone apologetically, in his Treblemaker sweatshirt. With nothing underneath it. I turn beet red. The girls erupt in a whole new fit of laughter.

"Nice to see one of you can walk properly this morning," Chloe greets him. He looks at me, who now has my hands covering my eyes, pretending this isn't happening.

"They know," I tell him, not taking my hands away from my face. He's still clearly confused.

"That shirt's a little big on Beca, don't you think Jesse?" Chloe asks him, and that's when he looks at me and makes the connection.

"Oh," is all he says.

"Ladies, I think we're done here for today. Nothing productive is going to get done with Beca's huge toner in the way. Bellas dismissed!" Chloe announces, and everyone makes to gather their things, still laughing their heads off. I stalk out of the room, Jesse following like a puppy at my heels.

* * *

"Well, at least we don't have to keep it a secret anymore," he tells me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing the top of my head.

"I didn't want them to find out this way," I told him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, babe. No harm done. Wait... what's a toner?"

"A musical boner. Or rather, a 'boner' for a treblemaker."

"Oh yea, you DEFINITELY have one of those!" he laughs. I smack him in the chest.

"You know, I thought I had just thrown my shirt somewhere out of sight when I couldn't find it," he chuckled. "But I must say it looks much better on you than it ever did on me. I like you in my clothes," he whispered for my ears only.

"Shut up, nerd," I told him, still slightly embarrassed over what just happened back there.

"The only thing hotter than you in my clothes is you not wearing any at all," he whispered huskily.

"You know what I find hot? You. SILENT," I inform him.

"Aw, come on Beca!"

"If you behave for the rest of this walk of shame, maybe you'll get a repeat performance of last night," I smile suggestively, and he takes the hint. "MAYBE."

I'm already walking funny, why not make it worth my while?

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. This turned out longer than I thought, but I figured you lovely readers would appreciate that.**

 **Please review for my very first ever Pitch Perfect fanfic? Thanks! XOXO**


End file.
